In-line separator devices are known in the art. For example, WO2008/020155 and WO2009/047484 each describe improved in-line separator arrangements; also known as cyclonic and/or uniaxial separators. FIG. 1 illustrates an in-line separator according to WO2008/020155 which is referred to commercially as an “I-SEP”. Furthermore, embodiments described by WO2009/047484 are known commercially as “Hi-SEP”, illustrated by FIG. 2.
Likewise, jet pumps (a.k.a. surface jet pumps, SJPs, eductors or ejecters) are known. For example, EP0717818 relates to a surface jet pump where flow from a high pressure oil well is used to reduce the back pressure on low pressure wells. According to this document the source of motive flow is a high pressure well and the low pressure well is not gas lifted. This jet pump also incorporates an in-line separator, as illustrated by FIG. 3.
It has been recognised by the present inventors that:                An I-SEP has been shown to absorb slug energy and calm the fluid flow down stream        By making use of I-SEP technology it is possible to mitigate slug flow in pipelines and severe slugging in pipeline/riser systems        An I-SEP has also been seen to influence flow regimes upstream in the piping and risers        By making use of the I-SEP technology it is possible to mitigate slug flow at a higher production rate, i.e. less back pressure is required to mitigate the slug flow        It is also possible to mitigate slug flow while producing a complete gas-liquid separation, thus debottlenecking the main 1st stage separator using this technology        This system is applicable for any slugging type/situation        